Life in the League
by FateSmiled
Summary: A day in the League is definitely not a normal day. Where gods of one realm frequent crazy sociopaths from another and dine together in (almost) harmony, there's bound to be quite a lot of action! Stay tuned to learn all about your champions favourite gossip, relationships and adventures as they live their life as champions in the League Of Legends
1. Prologue: The Critter and The Cage

_I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this writing, all base characters are property of Riot Games, the rest is my imagination._

Confused. Yes, that was it, Kog'Maw was definitely confused. The poor little Mouth of the Void huddled back into what seemed to be a cage, drawing further away from it's opening. A head popped up at the entrance of the cage, Ahri, the Nine Tailed Fox, was looking desolated at the sight of the scared creature:

"Koggy sweetie come out, it's mommy", she said in a concerned voice whilst reaching her hands inside the cage. Kog'Maw let out a gurgling shriek as he tried to back away further inside, only to trap himself against the wall. Ahri, visibly worried to make her little bundle of void panic, pulled out. She roared at a group of champions standing nearby:

" You just **HAD** to focus him didn't you ? You **HAD** to lock him down, and chain **ALL** the stuns in your possession ?!"

Looking down, Malphite twiddled his thumbs while taking the full blow of Ahri's rage, he was the tank after all. Yet he wasn't the only one to blame for the incident. Alongside him Blitzcrank was also silently taking the majority of the the fox's agression in the frontlines. LeBlanc however was hiding behind them, she liked Ahri to death and seeing her so upset just crushed her; but she also knew her too well to know that she couldn't handle the NineTails fury if it kept building. Next to her was a dazed looking Fiddlesticks, not that he actually was. The Harbinger of Doom was just simply like that: inactive, void of emotions and most of all easily controlled. He had followed orders, that's what Fiddlestick did, and there lied all his cares in the world, if he had any. He looked blankly straight ahead and with a slightly gaping "mouth" breathed heavily. He was quite the creep.

"Shame on you all! Attacking a poor defenceless little critter like him!"

"**Defenceless ?!** Women you have got to be kidding ! The damn thing spits acid for crying out loud!" retorted Graves as he stepped forward branding his tattered cape, but Ahri wasn't impressed, instead she huffed

"Oh I'm sorry Graves I mistook you for a man, don't worry I'll make sure to tell everyone to go easy on you from now on, boy."

Graves was not amused. Not in the slightest. He didn't understand what the big deal was, so what if the creature suffered from getting CC'ed too hard during the fight, it was a voidspawn not an actual person. Graves was about to mutter those very thoughts to Ahri, who he believed was much too concerned about a voidling, when LeBlanc finally decided to step up whilst pushing Graves aside:

"Look Ahri, we're all very sorry about what happened to Kog'Maw", she shot a mean look at Graves who was about to voice his actual opinion, "But I'm sure there's something we can do for him, why don't we call over Malzahar…Or…Or Kassadin, heck why not the other Void Creatures, maybe they'll know how to fix him up eh ?"

Ahri sighed; " We'd have to get him to come out of there first…"

"Initiate Grabbing Sequence ?", inquired a certain steam golem

Ahri's eye locked with Blitzcrank's who suddenly lowered his arm. She turned her attention back to her sweet little voidspawn who had been moaning this entire time. The Mouth of the Void was backed up against the wall, uttering gurgling cries at everything that came close to the entrance of the cage. Each of them prying at Ahri's heart. She didn't understand why her little companion had started acting so weird after a fight on the Rift earlier this morning; although she highly suspected that the other champions many blows had to do something with it. Obviously it couldn't have been an actual wound as those were instantly healed by the Rift's magic, but it could have affected the critter on an emotional level; which seeing it's distress, seemed probable. As she lowered herself and tried to crawl into the cage Kog'Maw gave off a panicked shriek and started running against the wall, pushing himself into a corner, his tail between his legs. At his reaction she flinched, scared that she might break the bonds she had with her Koggy. She shot back out of the cage, absolutely fuming at the champions who had done this.

It wasn't the ideal time to laugh at the beasts shrieks of terror as Graves found out, letting out one of his owns whilst clutching his manhood and sinking to the floor. The blow was cruel, not to mention powerful, even the living mountain had cringed at that.

"Assessed Damage: Critical. Diagnostic: Painful. Reaction: Ouch." Remarked Blitzcrank.

However Ahri was just getting started, LeBlanc knew that if she didn't get her "Koggy" back, they might not get to see the light of day ever again. She glanced across the atrium and spotted what could possibly be her saving grace. She distorted herself to said target in an instant, grabbing him by the antenna

"Hey! Wait wha-"

She distorted back, her solution in hand, partially sprawled on the floor and dizzy due to the sheer speed of his travels

"_Wuooooooo~~_" He snapped out of it, looking up at a positively enraged Ahri and a muttering down-and-out-for-the-count Graves "_Helloooooo_", LeBlanc tried her best to smile convincingly at Ahri, this HAD to be the solution… Or else she might have to Distort and never comeback. The foxy lady let go of her anger almost instantaneously as she fell to her knees and looked up with begging eyes at the Voidreaver

"Kha'Zix…Please do something about Koggy! He's…He's…He's been acting so very weird since the Rift match earlier. He keeps running away, scared by everyone, even me! He's managed to crawl into one of Rengar's Yordle traps and he simply won't come out" Kog'Maw let out another agonisingly sad gurgle as to confirm Ahri's words at which she began to sob at. A small crowd of champions and summoners alike had started to form around the scene after the Nine Tailed Fox's multiple outbursts and the pressure of the crowd's gaze started pilling up on Kha'Zix who had just begun realising what was going on as he stood up.

—

In the meantime, one of the champions in the crowd had made his way to the crouched Graves and repeated swiftly Ahri's flawless kick before walking away whistling innocently. Happy to be getting away with hurting one of the biggest pains he dealt with on a regular basis

"Look's like Lady Luck was smilin' "

—

Kha'Zix kneeled down to peer into his friends hideaway but he was only answered by another crying moan. The Voidreaver backed off quietly, plunged deeply into his thoughts. Kog'Maw was most definitely scared, but why would he be scared in the first place ? If he didn't recognise the champions he use to know, why would he be scared about them? Sure he was now in a cage, but according to the group of champions, he had been running around freely for a while, so it couldn't have been just because of the fear of being cornered. Besides, he knew for a fact that Maw's tended to be very curious of their surroundings, gobbling up everything in their path to fulfil their curiosity. The oversized bug folded it's arms and started to scratch it's chin with one of it's claws. Surely he should have reacted differently to his presence, he came from the void as well after all, Kog'Maw by pure instinct should have known about him. Kha'Zix began to ponder if his little friend could see him properly from the back of the cage, or if even payed attention to him last time around. In flicker, Kha'Zix was gone, the crowd went silent, mostly dumbstruck by where the Voidreaver went. Of course, they knew of his ability to turn invisible, but why was another reason entirely. Suddenly the winged praying mantis of the Void came flying in direction of the cage, landing just in front of it with a loud thud, followed up by Void Spikes that shot like fireworks

"**FEAR THE VOID!**"

The crowd was taken aback, not prepared for a show from Kha'Zix, especially not Ahri that went livid.

"Aaa-aa-are you **MAD** ?! He doesn't need to be scared even more then he is!"

She pointed a finger at the cage, which made surprisingly little sound. Her eyebrow raised, she posed a questioning look at Kha'Zix who finally thought he knew what had happened to his friend. He approached the cage once more but was greeted by another cacophony of whimpers and cries. He sighed deeply and looked around the crowd. He was looking for a volunteer for his plan. He wanted someone to go in there and get eaten by the Mouth Of the Void. Of course, he knew no actual volunteer would come up if he asked but he had a specific champion in mind. One that had been here only a few minutes ago. In fact, that champion hadn't moved at all since the beginning of this little fiasco.

"Where's Fiddlesticks ?"

The crowd around the cage began to move, looking for the Harbinger when someone spotted him only a few meters away. Whilst the crowd had actually gathered around the cage, his teammates with it, Fiddlesticks had just stood in the same spot for over 10 minutes now, he hadn't been dismissed.

"Fiddlesticks ?" The bug said, pointing his claw at his own feet.

"What are yo-" Ahri looked confused herself now as she turned around to see the Scarecrow's reaction. Said Scarecrow turned it's head slowly to the Voidreaver, breathing heavily in the process, looking creepy as Fiddlesticks always did. He acknowledged the command and started hopping to the Bug. The crowd split to let the Hay-Man pass. Kha'Zix was almost bitting his lips, god that Scarecrow could be slow sometimes… Finally Fiddlesticks was at the feet of his current master, breathing heavily, awaiting command. Which he got none of, Kha'Zix did not feel like waiting for the Harbinger. Instead, he grabbed the hay figure and shoved it in the cage, contorting the poor scarecrow into a very weird form. Kog'Maw shrieked. His gurgles got louder and louder has Fiddlesticks was being pushed in, ever closer to him.

_-SNAP-_

A piece of wood flied out of the cage as the atrium went silent. There was now a significant crowd gathered around. Summoners gasped at the Scarecrow's fate, forgetting, unlike the champions, that Fiddlesticks was not actually "alive" to begin with. Instead, champions, who payed more attention to Kog'Maw noticed a sudden stop of gurgles… Or noise in general. Ahri's face went livid, tears welled up in her eyes, she was more worried then ever before about her bundle of void. Meanwhile, Kha'Zix looked rather please, claws on his hips he walked up to the small metal cage and with a swift strike broke the thin roof of it, revealing the two champions inside. No movement came from the box but the few champions that had stepped forward could now hear something. The Voidreaver motioned Ahri along. She gulped and peered over the destroyed roof of the cage, but before her eyes could see what was within her ears picked up on an annoying chewing sound, almost like… Her eyes went wide, was Kog'Maw nibbling at something ? She took the final step to look over the roof of the cage…

"FWETCH!"

Bursting out of the roof Kog'Maw came out with one of Fiddlesticks arms in his mouth. He jumped over to what he considered his owner and spat the arm at her feet, waging his tail excitedly, flailing his arms happily, gurgling with joy now

"FWETCH!"

Tears did end up creeping back into Ahri's eyes but this time they were of joy; she was finally reunited with her little bundle of Void. She squealed excitedly as she knelt down to hug him

"Koggy!"

"BLAH BLEUUH BWAAHHHH" Yelled happily the Voidborn.

Tension finally dissipated from the room and most of the crowd left the scene, going back about their normal business. Summoners and Champions alike ended up being almost unphased by the whole sequence of events. The Institute of War was quite rowdy as it turned out and incidents like these happened quite regularly, the only difference this time was that it went on in the main hall of the Institute. The main hall, a large pink granite atrium with yellow limestone roman columns garnering either side of the main walkway, extended for almost a half a football pitch before splitting into a three way staircase, of which the middle path lead to a glowing blue portal and the two others looping back around to meet each other to advance further into the building. It was aptly named the Grand Hall, and allowed circulation of over hundreds of summoners and champions alike, in this case, it also allowed a significant build-up of on lookers seeing as it was a area with high traffic.

However, Ahri was not completely satisfied, she looked up to Kha'Zix, still hugging her adorable voidling;

"Ho..How did… What…?", she mumbled confusedly

"Maw's, they rely on their stomach to feel. If they don't literally eat it or chew it, they don't understand it.", the Voidreaver sighed as he noticed Ahri hadn't gotten the gist of it, "The stuns must have stirred something in his bowels making him unable to understand things once so ever. Almost as if he was blind. When I jumped him, I got close enough and made enough stirring in the air that he could taste it, but not as well as if he had chewed on me. That's also why I forced him to chew on Fiddlesticks."

Ahri blinked, and Kha'zix clenched his forehead with his claws, a faceclaw if you will;

"Kog'Maw's brain is his stomach, the CC disturbed the stomach and stopped him from feeling things, and he got scared. By forcing him to feel, he wasn't scared anymore and can approach us like he usually does. Capiche ?" The bug raised an antenna at the fox, who looked around her only to see the remaining champions arms crossed, eyes closed and heads nodded. *Oh for crying out loud…"

Kha'Zix knelt down and patted his little friends huge head before ditching the group with a wave of the claw *seems like what they say is true, only voidspawn can understand one another…*

—

Meanwhile Graves was still huffing and puffing from the last blow he had received. He was unsure as to whom had did it but then again most of his brain was preoccupied by residue pain. The sight of a certain woman let a wave of relief wash over him, he tried to sound as pleased as possible when he groaned;

"Ah Sarah Glad to see y-"

The stilts dug deep in his groin.

"That's for missing our date!", she twisted her heel, "and THAT 's for forgetting our 6 months!"

That being said, Miss Fortune began to strut away angrily whilst Graves whimpered softly on his side;

"Why me~~~?"

—

_-Yo'! I'm this (for now) small fanfic's writer Fate. I think first and foremost I'd like to thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you'll leave feedback, positive or negative; as both are good for me to take in. I don't really have a long term plan or timeline set-up although I do know I plan on writing this for a while... You should probably expect a "Slice Of Life"-esque series from me on this one, where we put the focus on champions and their day to day struggles and comedic stunts. Ah, yes, did I mention I'm trying to make this funny :D? Hopefully that'll work out for you guys and maybe with a little luck you'll want more, in any case I'll be writing more,_

_Ciao!_

_FateSmiled-_


	2. Chapter 1: The Everyday Eccentric Brunch

_I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this writing, all base characters are property of Riot Games, the rest is my imagination._

"Don't leave a man begging!"

Only silence answered Graves this morning as he desperately tried to get some kind of response. He banged the door harder.

"Come on little missy!", he bit his lip. He didn't like showing a soft side, not that he had one as far as he was concerned. No. He was a tough guy. Roughest male around! He whispered

"C'mon darlin' let me see them pretty pearls you have for ey-"

A barrage of bullets blew the door into oblivion as they rained down on the Outlaw. Ruining yet another peaceful morning in the Institute of War

"You better pack and get the hella outta here '**darlin**' otherwise I'm gonna start shootin' more then blanks!"

Miss Fortune was still bitter about the 6 months anniversary Graves had missed and acted accordingly. She started counting down

"1…"

"Aw Sarah don't do this, I told you what happened!"

"2…"

"I-i-it was that dang void critter! Had some sort of breakdown and uh-"

"3…"

"Didn't Ahri come see you ? I told that dang Fox to explain it to ya' ", Miss Fortune loaded Shock and Awe with more blanks. Ahri **had** told her everything and even managed to convince her to forgive that dimwit lover of hers but that didn't mean she wasn't going to take advantage of a begging Graves.

"Now sweetheart-", Graves said with an almost trembling voice whilst backing up against the door opposite that of the Bounty Hunter's.

_-BANG-_

As soon as the first round was fired Graves darted through the corridor making a run for it, he knew things could get real messy if he stuck around. Running him down, Miss Fortune was shooting maniacally after Graves, ravaging the corridors of the 2nd floor dormitories as bullets ricocheted against the walls of the female exclusive dormitories. Nearing the end of the corridor, his eyes darted back to see the crazy bitch he had learned to appreciate. _She could have some pretty damn massive mood swings but DAMN what a woman she was_, Graves thought. His thoughts we're quickly interrupted though as he slammed his face against an open door in his path, falling straight on his ass

"**ENOUGH!**"

The door closed and left the Outlaw looking up to his worst nightmare, the bane of his existence: The Sheriff. Piltover's finest had had just enough time to grab her rifle when the shooting started down the hall, sadly she hadn't had the time to change. So there she was, looming over the Outlaw with the barrel of her gun on his forehead… In her pale violet pyjama and stripped white n' purple night cap. Graves almost let a giggle slip but the thought of Caitlyn blasting his brains out quickly deterred him from doing so. She stared at Miss Fortune, brows furrowed and grunted;

"I don't know and I don't want to know why and who started this but I'll be damned if you ruin another peaceful saturday morning with your lover's quarrel!'

"Who's talkin' bout lovers-", Caitlyn cocked the gun, effectively silencing him.

"You two are on to your **FINAL** warning. If this **EVER** happens again I **WILL** take away those firearms!"

Sarah paled as she clutched to Shock and Awe, she would be lost without her babies, whose gleam testified for the extreme care she took for them. Graves on the other hand had a bewildered look of confusion and said with a distraught voice

"Ah naw not my Beth'!"

Caitlyn pushed the Outlaws forehead with her barrel, giving him an intent look;

"Not. A. Sound." She looked at both of them in turn "Am I clear ?"

"…"

"…"

"**AM I CLEAR?!**"

"Crystal Mam" "Sure thing Caitlyn" Urged the two lovebirds, genuinely concerned about their health at this point. Piltover's representant slid the barrel on her shoulder and was about to return to her room to go back to sleep when doors all across the hall started opening. Heads popped up here and there, one per door usually, safe for the "lucky" ladies of the previous night. Ahri came out of her room in her short white bathrobe, carrying a sleeping Kog'Maw like an oversized teddy bear;

"MMMmmmm~~~ What's the noise aboutmmm~~?"

"Why does it always have to be a saturday morning" moaned Syndra in her baggy purple "_Seek n' Destroy_" t-shirt

"You two again ? Go get counselling or something!" Lux whined

"Can't you do thissssss sssssomewhere elssssse…Where people AREN'T ssssssssleeping" hissed Cassiopeia

"UGH. It's like, 10 on a saturday, this isn't fair" groaned VI as she slammed her fist into the opposite wall. The hall went silent. Vi lifted her head;

"Wait…"

"Did you just say it was…" Caitlyn's eyes widened in panic, but then again, so did everyone elses.

"**DUCK!**"

Nearly simultaneously everyone in the corridor forgot about the safety of their room and fell to the floor, just in time to dodge a gigantic, pink, smiling rocket.

"**BRRREEEEEEAAAAAAKFAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSST~~~~**", Jinx roared passed on her Super Mega Death Rocket.

"God DAMNIT you crazy bitch get back here!" roared Vi as she got up, "C'mon Cait let's get her!"

Caitlyn looked down at her attire, contemplating embarrassing herself over pursuing the blue haired maniac in her pyjamas. She looked back at Vi, in her tank top and shorts, concluding that if anyone was going to make a fool out of themselves, it would be the Enforcer. A smirk crept on her face as she followed Vi, in hot pursuit of the psycho.

—

Although they were fully capable of doing so, Champions of the League rarely made their own food and instead relied on the cafeteria services held by the institute. That being said, it was much more then just a cafeteria. Lavish didn't even begin to describe how fancy the place was. All champions ate in a gigantic red carpet dinning hall which served a full course, unlimited buffet and whose sole restrictions were time based. The dinning hall had enough tables to accommodate easily twice the amount of champions the League currently possessed, and it wasn't uncommon to find a majority of them in it at the same time. As most champions on the 2nd floor had come to know, breakfast on weekends started at 10 but rare were those who attended its opening. Most champions were in fact "lazy bums" who just wanted a nice relaxed brunch with their fellow counterparts. Ahri sat at one of these tables, Kog'Maw curled up unto her lap

"How'se the little guy been doin' since yesterday ?" asked a certain Prodigal Explorer whilst breaking fast on some cereal

Ahri's face lit up as she patted lightly her pet voidspawn's head. She beamed

"My Koggy's back!"

"BrEUWaaah"

"Ssssssssstill asssss loud asssss ever I sssssssee"

"Like you're one to talk ssssssssnake tongue" snapped Lucian, attracting everyones attention. He looked around the table and only met concerned stares or glances. "What ? Guys it was a joke! Ah.. I mean..Uh… Come on..I was just imitating her… Uh. Listen Cas I'm sorry I-"

"You got rejected ?" , LeBlanc tipped up the top hat she had been wearing and gave a Lucian a compassionate look

"What do you mean rejected ? I just made a joke… Ok it was mean and it wasn't that funny bu-"

"There's no deceiving the Deceiver and you know it"

He sighed, annoyed at himself. He really had tried everything to be discrete and to some extent he had been successful: most champions were scratching their heads at this announcement. Except for LeBlanc. Somehow, she always managed to know everything going on with each of their lives; however private and secretive those things were. The Deceiver rarely disclosed such important information, she wasn't evil per say but everyone knew to tread lightly with her or otherwise face blackmail beyond imagination. She did however gossip about the small things she knew; the latest couples, backstabs and rumours around the Institute. Actually, that was one of the reasons so many female champions had started getting along with LeBlanc in the first place; she made great conversation. Ahri, one of the Deceiver's most acute listeners, turned to her

"Wait what kind of rejection are we talking about here ? Did he get bullied or was his lov-" She paused and looked at Lucian with Saucer sized eyes, "It's love. A LOVE REJECTION! That's it, you got turned down by your special someone!" The fox gleefully cheered, proud to have figured that out by herself. Yet her glory faded quickly as she realised her outburst were only rubbing salt in the Purifiers wounds. She gave him a sorry look, genuinely heartbroken for the man.

"Oh..No… I didn't mean to-"

Her ears lowered, guilty. She raised her eyes to try and meet with the ebony man but his were closed. His face had contorted in pain, the wound was fresh. Yet even though that particular champion's heart hadn't melted for him, all of the female champion's at the table had at the sight of his pain. They all stood up and surrounded Lucian, giving him the comfort of a dozen arms wrapped around him. At least, that was the intended effect; instead he had opened his eyes slightly concerned and uneasy at the sudden contact. Although he had feelings for A woman and he did finally manage to express them; that didn't change the fact that he usually kept to himself, both emotionally and physically. Woman contact since Senna was rather awkward. He coughed

"Hum… Ladies..?"

"Mmmmmm?" purred Ahri, rubbing her cheek affectionately on his shoulders

"Could you like, mo-"

"Sssssssssssshh you, you need thissssss" Interrupted Cassiopeia, coiled around one of the dark man's leg

"Yeah come on Luchy', take it like a man!" snickered Ezreal, casually laid back on his chair, a wide smirk on his face. Said smirk disappeared rather abruptly as LeBlanc popped up behind Lucian, hugging him from behind,

"Oh please, when was the last time YOU got this close? Oh right it was-", the explorer raised both his hands in the air, admitting defeat under the Deceiver's blackmail. Meanwhile, Kog'Maw had woken up on the floor, where Ahri had left him. He looked for his "MWAHMahhhh", the critters distorted way of saying "momma" and found her amongst a pile of other champions, all tightly bundled together. It looked fun. Really fun. Like a party. His MWAHMaaah was there too! Only Lucian had noticed the voidspawn shaking with excitement, he tried pointing it out

"Hum…Ladi-"

"Ssssssssssssssssssssssh, it'ssssss ok", whistled the Lamia, her head nuzzled in the man's neck. Her closed eyes failed to see Kog'Maw happily running to them, arms flailing about, void ooze fizzing out of his body;

"**MWAAAAAAAMaaaAAAHHH!**", He jumped into the fray of champions, blissfully unaware of how excited he had gotten. Ahri had finally caught up,

"Uh oh."

_-BOOM-_

The void critter exploded into a burst of purple goo that splattered evenly everyone from head to toe. His exhausted body fell to the side as he peacefully began to snore. Janna, who had been silent during the hug, smiled and sighed at Ahri:

"Why do we still even wear white with him around?"

"Becaussssssse you think thisssssss issssss going to come off any better?" the Lamia jokingly retorted as she pointed to her green lingerie

"Oh you've had worst things to-" LeBlanc caught herself before finishing her sentence. Some things, she had learned, were best left unknown to the general public. She flicked off some of the goo from her cheeks,"Ahri you really need to train him to stop doing that."

"Soooooowwyyyy" giggled the Fox in a cutesie voice. She spotted a chuckling Ezreal on the other side of the table and flicked the remaining goop on her tail towards his head

"AAAAAH NOOOOO! MY HAIR! MY **BEAUTIFUL** **BEAUTIFUL** HAIR" squealed a desperate Explorer, clawing at his golden locks. He gathered up some of it and dashed to the one who had ruined his stylish looks "REVEEEENGE!"

Ahri bolted on the table in attempt to escape the enraged blondie, giggling as she knocked food all over the place whilst jumping to the opposite side. In a dash of light, but more importantly in a cleaner manner, Ezreal had gotten to Ahri and smeared the ooze all over her face. The two began trading goo filled punches as the others watched, laughing. Even Sejuani, until then unheard, was laughing. Even though she had felt sorry for the man, and still did albeit for different reasons now, she was never the hugging type. Right now, she was most definitely NOT going to touch him. She could barely distinguish who he was under the thick layer of goo that covered him. As an air bubble burst from his mouth as he tried breathing under this whole mess, Sejuani on the other hand burst out laughing.

—

In the meantime, a few tables away, Vi was looking bewildered at the scene before her, kneeling on her seat

"Do they EVER have a normal brunch with that thing around ?" She turned around to face Caitlyn who was sipping tea in a ladylike manner. She glanced at the purple gooey mess before returning silently to her drink. The pink-haired Enforcer sat down properly, in her own way, with legs crossed resting on the table. She stuffed a donut in her mouth whilst saying;

"Why is that thing even loose ? He could eat the whole damn room if he was left alone!"

The Sheriff sighed:

"That's precisely why he's left with Ahri. She's always caring for the…thing… Besides, he turned out better then those idiots." She pointed to a table filled with the inter dimensional beings.

—

"**SALAD!?** IN MY BURGER?!" Roared Cho'Gath as he flipped the table where lied the green poison. He followed up by gobbling the entire table mid-air in a fit of pure rage. Vel'Koz blinked a few times, wondering where his plate had gone:

"The situation is unclear and requires more observation" he stated, projecting a pink ray of death at the spot where the table had layed. "Research was…Inconclusive" observed the pink eye has he stared at the burn mark he had left on the rug.

"You shall terrorise this dimension no more creatures of the dark!" Cried out the Voidwalker as he lunged at the group, Nether Blade in hand. He was however quickly stopped in his tracks by the Prophet who tackled him away from the Voidspawn. Meanwhile, Kha'Zix was sitting quietly, faceclawing _*Why am I with these idiots…*_

—

Caitlyn raised an eyebrow back at Vi, who herself seemed confused as to what she had just observed. She ended up nodding in approval, maybe Kog'Maw WAS better off over there.

"Awwwwww~ come on just one! Promise I'll be good!" Whined a blue haired maniac, lunging forward desperately trying to snatch a muffin with her teeth. Her hands attached to the back of the chair, she tried rocking forward to get closer to the basket of bakery goodness but fell short and slammed face first on the floor. "ouch" she moaned in a nasally voice. Vi sighed as she got up to put the criminal back in her place. Out of what seemed like a kind gesture, she inched the psycho's chair ever closer to the table. Jinx smiled happily as she attempted to pull the stunt again, only to realise her head would fall on the table, short of the closest muffin by only a few centimeters. She reached her tongue out, inching ever closer to sweet deliciousness but instead felt the bitter taste of defeat. Vi laughed at the sight;

"But all i wanted was foo-oo-ooooo-ood!" she cried

"Well you shoudda thought about that before trying to KILL EVERYONE WITH THAT BLASTED ROCKET!" Vi said, slamming her fist down on the table. Jinx got back straight into a proper position, suddenly very serious

"Ah no silly FatHands, rockets aren't blasted…They're shot!"

"**WHADDAYA JUST CALL ME ?!**"

"Ah. Nothin' miss FatHands Mam!" Squeaked innocently Jinx with a toothy smile

"Oh I'm going to enjoy hammering your fa-"

"Enough. Vi sit yourself back down and Jinx, don't make me eat those cupcakes in front of you!"

A terrified Jinx answered

"You wouldn't dare!", she was answered by Caitlyn's gaze and grin; _ok, so maybe she would dare_. Vi smirked, please to see that the maniac had stopped talking, but her relief was short lived. The Loose Cannon casually laid back in her chair and started to roll her eyes about before announcing;

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeell this was fun Sheriff but I AM getting quite hungry now, maybe we can continue this at dinner ?" Piltover's finest both looked at each other confused as Jinx suddenly got out of her ropes and hopped on the table to retrieve the basket of goods, much to the two representant of the laws dismay. They stood up abruptly, trying to cut her off but the blue haired psycho had surprise on her side. She swiftily leapfrogged over Vi, pushing her head on the table

"always a pleasure FatHands!" she giggled as she jumped to the next table and away from Piltover's Law. Her face red with rage, and cranberry sauce, mostly cranberry sauce; Vi ran after the panic inducing girl, quickly followed by Caitlyn, cursing under her breath for not noticing that the Loose Canon had been using her nails to break the ropes this whole time.

—

4 o'clock rang and a grunt of disapproval swept across the Dining hall, the champions had to evacuate the premises: Brunch was over. Like usual, the cleaning staff had their work cut out for them; several tables had been smashed to bits, charred to cinders and even eaten; but they were use to it. On average, the institute went through six table a day, what they considered a measly price to pay compared to the actual havoc some of these personalities could produce in cities. As a matter of fact, they thought themselves lucky to have so little trouble between the Champions. Sure, rivalries were vivid and tensions existed between a certain few, but most of combatants in the Field of Justice duked it out in those fields and nowhere else, leaving issues aside inside the Institute. Some would say the institute had changed them; or rather: had given them the opportunity to show who they were. Altough Jinx, revered as completely psychotic death machine, did end up being a bit trigger happy in the sense she enjoyed shooting guns for no reason, most found her refreshing if not fun to be around simply due to her ecstatic behaviour. Kha'Zix, the perfect void assassin, managed to build himself a reputation of being the most reliable member of the void, willing to provide help to those who needed it and make friends with other champions then fellow voidspawn. Thresh, the wicked Chain Warden, ended up showing the side of him that didn't enjoy torturing the actual HELL of souls, his usual side as a matter of fact: a polite, mannered, ghostly gentleman. Even the feared Fiddlesticks only ended up being a silly scarecrow with straw for a backbone. Only one seemed to fit precisely how he was described, the one and only

"DRAAAAAAAAAAVEN! Did you hear ? DRAAAAAAAAVEN is in need of more sust-"

"Shut up Draven!" Echoed simultaneously the majority of champions, whilst leaving the dinning hall.

"All this attention for Draven ? Why..Draven is most touched…Then again, I am Draven after all, no surprises as to why they're in awe in front of **DRAAAAAA-**"

_-POKE-_

Void Spikes hit him right in the face, somehow silencing him instead of the usual slow. An applause rang through the ranks as Kha'Zix took a bow _*There goes my community service for the day*_

—

The Champions Break quickly filled after the end of Brunch. What usually was just a place of passage or a quick pitstop during matches in the weekdays became a gigantic recreational venue for champions during the weekend. The Break was layed out as a large circular room with a bar residing in it's center, the one that named the very room. The bar itself didn't have much seating space, therefore you could find dozens of large semi-circular booths dotted all around the room to accommodate for the regulars. Yet, for champions who sought privacy, or maybe adult interactions, small, more enclosed booths and sofas lied at the northern end of the room. It was there that a certain spider was wiping her tears silently, mumbling;

"He'll never notice me…Not for me at least. He'll only see the 'monster' I am!"

She growled and sobbed at the same time, burying her face into her palms and other appendages. The tears kept flowing even after her head was lifted up by LeBlanc. She sniffled;

"Whabba bou bwant?" [What do you want?]

Ahri appeared behind the Deceiver who had originally caught sight of the whimpering champion. Both of them sat down alongside the Spider Queen, as Ahri brushed her tears away with her tails. She held Elise who sunk against her shoulder and began to cry profusely.

"Now now sweetie. What's wrong with our Spider Queen ?" she said in a soothing voice, caressing her friends face with her soft tails. Elise only responded by burrowing herself into Ahri's chest and pointing at a table with one of her spider limbs. LeBlanc, who had been awkwardly letting her companion deal with the crying mess, bit her lip when she groaned

"Ya know, for someone called "the Eye of Twilight" he's pretty blind!"

"Wait. **Shen?!**"

Ahri blinked as she looked down to Elise who in turn nodded her head slowly. She rested her cheek against the Fox's chest, her watered eyes stuck on the Ninja's table and group of friends. Her hands clenched in a fist as she saw Akali talking to Shen, getting close to him, trying to warm up to the ninja. Once more her head was lifted to meet the Nine Tails eyes, always so full of compassion; but she never got chance to speak as the Deceiver shot first

"That idiot couldn't tell a girl was flirting with him even she admitted to it in front of him!" She sighed as she observed Shen dismissing himself quietly with a polite bow from Akali's and the rest of his tables presence

" See that Elise ? He's not ignoring you. It's not that he doesn't notice you; he doesn't notice anyone!" She said whilst trying to get her arms around the Spider, finally deciding on holding her hands, before giving her a warm smile

"Don't beat up yourself over it; I'm sure the day his eyes do start opening to those sort of things, you'll get ALL his attention"

"Trust me, I'm sure he's already had a look" joked Ahri as she bumped hips with Elise, giving her a sly wink.

Elise sniffled. She was lucky to have friends look after her and care for her in time of distress, but she knew their effort were in vain; she just wanted Shen to notice her. She pulled back a long sniff, calming herself. She was still upset, but her friends didn't have to know, they had done their best to cheer her up and she refused to let that go to waste. She tried faking a smile at Ahri as she stood up;

"Yeah, let's go find the others and have a nice time"

"Girl, I'm no Deceiver, but I can tell when someone is lying" She frowned, but got up as well as LeBlanc. Her usual carefree smile popped up abruptly "Fine, we'll drop it for the day, but next time, you tell us when you're not feeling alright!?"

—

"Ahri, Elise, LeBlanc! FINALLY! We can get started on the gossip! Hurry, I've been waiting for this all morning!" Bellowed Katarina, pointing daggers at each of them in quick succession before swirling them around during her rant. A concerned LeBlanc took Katarina by the arm

"For the Black Roses sake be careful with those Kat otherwise you'll end up injuring someone again!" The Daggered Red Hair smiled at the reference, remembering how she had 'accidentally' thrown a dagger at Teemo last week; splitting his hat in half in the process.

"Crazy Noxians I swear"

"What are you mumblin' about Lightbulb?" quizzed Katarina, blade at the ready. Her weapon was met by Lux's staff as both rivalling ladies engaged in a to-the-death staring contest. The battle grinded to a halt as a certain angel's sword slammed in between the rivals.

"Break it up you two!" Commanded Kayle in an empirical fashion which only got her a few grunts of disapproval from the mortal enemies. Things were getting nowhere and it annoyed LeBlanc to no end, this was supposed to be HER hour, she was the living, breathing gossip machine! She snapped her fingers and every weapon around the booth disappeared; only leaving confused champions. Except maybe for Ahri, she had just enjoyed the pretty fireworks that came with the tools disappearance. The Deceiver smirked at that, it seemed her days in the prestidigitation business hadn't worn off.

"From now on, no more weapons, and for the love of the Rose stop sitting together if you're going to act like this!"

"Hum who died and made you summoner ?" scuffed the Redhead assassin

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you wanted to talk gossip. Surely you'd love to hear about a redheaded champion in kitty costume last night?" LeBlanc mused, giving Katarina an evil smile. The Assassin's face turned as red as her hair. She looked down panicking

" I don't uh…know…"

"Now THIS is an interesting one."

"**Shut up Lightbulb!**"

The All-Knowing Noxian laughed heartily as she made easing gestures to Katarina

"Lesson learned aye' ? So, who has something to share?"

"I don't know about sharing but I would suuuuuuuure love to hear the end of that tale" giggled Lux alongside Ahri who quickly backed her up,

"It's gotta be a pretty important man for the devilish Katarina of Noxus to be reduced to a cute widdle kitty cat!" She teased,

"With ssssssssssomething like thissssssss it mussssssst have had to be worth it…?"

"Ugh, why do our discussion always end up on foul subjects like those" pestered Kayle, driven away by all the impure thoughts oozing out of the imagination of the ladies surrounding her. Kat was know to get with only the best, and only the very best which triggered both the jealousy and the imagination of the female champions. Katarina could feel her peers gaze on her shoulders. She slowly lifted her head with a defeated look on her face and huffed

"Fine."

"YAY"

"But only if EVERYONE shares something in relation with themselves. I'm tired of being the only one to share my love life!"

"Oh we would love to share it. If we had any." The Winter's Wrath cooly stated with an ever so slight pinch of salt in her tone. Katarina realised her slip up and glanced to rest of the noticed Sejuani hadn't been the only one that felt concerned by that remark as she saw Elise looking away, bitting her lips, eyes shut. Syndra too had her head down, twiddling her thumbs silently.

"If you don't have one, then we'll make that change!" Ahri said confidently, "Not being with someone shouldn't stop you from sharing how you girls feel!"

"She's right you know. We've been doing these little meet-ups for almost a year now, but only talk gossip. I'm fine with supplying it and I always will but… Don't you think it's time we talk more about us ?"

"And what good will that do us ? Does it look like I WANT to share secrets with a Noxian spy ?" Questioned Lux as she stood up defiantly, hands on her hips.

"Oh bury the hatchet will you ? Noxus and Demacia aren't heading to war in the foreseeable future." LeBlanc pleaded, fingers pinching the bridge of her nose, almost chunking a bite out of her lip

"Pfff. It's probably best for them, they'd get squashed" snickered another infamous Noxian

"Oh I'd like to see you try. **Noxian**."

"Any day, **Lightbulb**"

LeBlanc whacked her staff on the stable and sighed loudly. She glared at the two rivals who quickly realised that she wasn't the only one doing so. Ahri, Cassiopeia, Sejuani, Kayle, Elise and Syndra all harboured stern looks. Both of them gulped and sat down quietly. They had rarely seen the group of girls so unified on a subject, as such they thought going against the flow of the motion was probably a bad call. Besides, these were their friends, they rarely talked to anyone else then them they realised. That realisation hit harder then they thought when the two began thinking of the Deceivers words. How could they have had a full year of discussion with the people they called friends and yet know so little about them? Suddenly, Katarina's guilt about flaunting her love life worsened. She hesitated before speaking:

"If…If it's any sort of..hum.. relief ? The guy. He's kinda… Well, what I mean to say is that this is uh… It's gotten serious"

Ahri's face lit up alongside the woman's sister, one couldn't keep a mad face very long whilst the other was happy that her sister wasn't shunpoing bed to bed anymore. However, they were the only ones relieved as the Winter's Wrath simply leaned back on the sofa, giving an annoyed sigh that only caused the redhead to regret ever talking about it. Besides all the thoughts clawing at her brain, making her head throb, Katarina felt something prod her forehead, her fellow Noxian's staff. LeBlanc knew how to appease tensions and so the redhead took her allies intent stare as a signal to keep going;

"And it's uh.. Yasuo"

"Ah. Well at least your love life isn't threatening mine anymore" noted Sejuani with the slightest hint of a smile appearing on her face.

A few other champions began to sigh of relief, none of them had been interested in the Unforgiven, although they most certainly understood why he was a good catch.

—

_\- Yoooooo~~' Fate here, glad to see people enjoyed the relaxed idea I was going for and the (dare I say it) "original" portrayal of certain champions. In this chapter I hinted oh so subtly at why this is tagged under romance as well, although I'm trying to make the least overbearing as possible. I do have to say I'm quite happy at how the chapter turned out; showcasing the different champions we'll get to know and see throughout the series because, as you might have guessed; they will be the main canvas for me to thread additional champions to. It's an early release after the Epilogue so don't get use to that fast of a pace ;), until then, I AM writing the second chapter,_

_Ciao!_

_FateSmiled-_


End file.
